A Feather on the Wind
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Kagura has found her freedom, but she isn't alone. Please note, this story contains spoilers for chapter 374, volume 38 of the Inu-Yasha Manga. (complete)


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Inu-Yasha - A Feudal Fairytale and all related characters are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi. The un-named (in this story) character is an original character of mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place after Chapter 374, Volume 38 of the Manga, so this story contains spoilers if you haven't read that much of Inu-Yasha yet. That part of the storyline has yet to be animated too. This story also refers to something from episodes 133 & 134 of the Inu-Yasha anime, otherwise known as the Autumn Special, 'The Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru'. There is a brief explanation of events following the story, for anyone who wants to know. Please note that explanation contains spoilers for both the manga and the anime special.

****

A Feather on the Wind  
By Shadow's Mirror

A song danced on the wind. A graceful, beautiful melody that very few beings had the gift to hear. It wove in and out of the playful breezes that teased it on its journey, but it never danced with one for long. Then a feather came whirling in the heart of a gust of wind. The song paused for a moment, as if surprised. It seemed reluctant to dance with the feather at first, but when the feather began to move off again, it surged forward. The song embraced the feather for a fleeting moment before the wind moved on, carrying the feather as the song wove in and around it.

- - -

The winds surged around the young boy as he stood on top of the cliff, gazing over the edge to the forest that spread out from the sheer wall's base far below. He ignored the winds as they tugged at the loose sleeves of his light brown shirt, causing the red and gold flames embroidered around their edges to shimmer as if brought to life. He also ignored them as they fluttered his light brown pants against his legs. Even their relentless tugging on his reddish-brown hair was met with nothing more than a twitch of the two furry ears on top of his head.

He remained silent but he was not completely still. The fluttering of his clothes and his whipping hair was matched by the agitated swish of his long, fluffy tail. The reddish-brown fur rippled in the wind as the tail moved restlessly, revealing the depth of its owner's emotions to anyone with the skill and knowledge to read its movements. The boy's emotions were also revealed in his emerald eyes, clouded with deep sorrow.

Suddenly, his ears twitched as they caught the faintest sound. He slowly raised his head, his eyes scanning the air until they caught on a single white feather dancing towards him on the wind. His ears twitched again and he smiled slightly at the faint song that accompanied the feather on its journey. "Well… I see you found each other."

The boy raised one hand, palm down with fingers slightly curled except for one. After a moment, the feather drifted down to touch the extended finger, as if it were a bird. It was only a fleeting brush, the merest suggestion of a greeting, then it was off again.

As the feather danced away on the wind with the song as its companion, the sorrow lifted from the boy's eyes, leaving peace and hope in its place.

"I do not believe this is the end for you. When Naraku is gone from this world and can no longer cause you any pain, we will see what happens. Until that day comes… fly free, Kagura."

The End

**Explanation of Events (contains spoilers)**

In chapter 374, volume 38 of the Inu-Yasha manga, Kagura dies. Her body turns into a gust of wind and a single feather, which then drifts away.

Episodes 133 & 134 of the Inu-Yasha anime were an anime-only special revolving around a human woman (Sara) who fell in love with Sesshoumaru. At the end, when Sara's soul was finally at peace, Sesshoumaru told her to keep playing her flute for him. As he walked away, a flute was heard playing on the wind.

Of all the characters in the Inu-Yasha universe, Sesshoumaru and Kagura are my favourites. Kagura's death hit me hard. It felt like I'd lost a dear friend. I was thinking about her final scene with Sesshoumaru and it reminded me strongly of the scene with Sara. The thought 'so now a song and a feather are dancing on the wind' went through my mind. This story is the result.


End file.
